


The Wonders of Modern Cinema

by katling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pining, Requited Pining, cullen is suave, dorian is confused, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: This came from a prompt over on my tumblr. The prompt was: "I can’t tell whether this is a date because you asked to see a movie but I’m still not sure you’re queer, and I’m toeing the line because maybe you’re just trying to make friends"  This is a Modern AU.
Dorian can't tell if this is a date or a group movie night without the group. He knows which one he wants it to be but Cullen's never given any sign of being interested. But when Cullen makes his move, Dorian gets an answer to his question.





	

Dorian felt like he should be paying more attention to the movie playing out on the huge screen in front of him. It was why he was here after all and it was a movie he’d been wanting to see. So he should be watching it, not sitting and wondering what was going on. When he’d accepted Cullen’s off hand invitation to see this movie, he hadn’t really thought much about it. Their whole group of friends had been talking about a movie night so when Cullen had invited him out during their weekly chess game, he’d assumed that the movie night had been organised and Cullen had been delegated to make sure Dorian knew about it.

Except this wasn’t a group movie night. There was no group here. It was just him and Cullen. On their own. And he had no idea what it meant. Had the others all just cancelled en masse? It seemed unlikely but it wasn’t _completely_ outside the realms of possibility. Or had they not even been invited in the first place?

The question that was lingering in the back of his mind that he was trying not to confront was about whether this was a date because it kind of felt like it. It was just the two of them. Cullen had picked him up from work. Cullen had paid for their drinks and movie food. Cullen was being particularly attentive. It really did feel like it could be a date. 

Except that was impossible. He’d always been under the impression that Cullen was straight. The one time anyone had been able to draw Cullen into talking about previous relationships, he admitted to a teenage crush on a girl. Dorian was adult enough to know that didn’t really mean anything. People change and maybe Cullen was bisexual. But he’d never shown any interest in _Dorian_. He didn’t even really respond to Dorian’s flirting, mostly just blushing and stammering when the innuendo was particularly lurid.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Cullen shifted in the seat beside him and oh-so-casually placed an arm along the back of Dorian’s seat. If he leaned back, it would almost feel like Cullen’s arm was around his shoulders. It was like something out of those ridiculous teen movies that Dorian would never admit to having watched in his teenage years. The only thing it had lacked was the fake yawn and stretch. He sat awkwardly, unsure whether he should lean back into Cullen’s arm or stay where he was. 

His current state of indecision and worry was _particularly_ agonising because he’d long ago gone _way_ past the little crush he’d developed when he’d first been introduced to Cullen. He hadn’t really wanted to because he’d done the developing feelings for someone who’s straight before and it never ended well but he hadn’t been able to stop himself from falling head over heels for Cullen. He’d dare anyone not to. The man was handsome, decent, intelligent and had the most adorkable sense of humour Dorian had ever encountered. He wanted to kiss the man, shag him senseless and then spend hours talking to him. He wanted it all.

“How on earth is she able to run in those heels on that rough ground?”

Dorian barely understood the question because Cullen had whispered it right in his ear and he was almost certain that had been the brush of Cullen’s lips he’d felt. He shuddered then turned to find Cullen was still leaning in and their faces were so very close. His gaze flickered down to Cullen’s lips and the delightful scar that bisected the upper one and almost as though he was responding to that look, Cullen licked his lips.

Dorian sucked in a breath and brought his gaze back up to Cullen’s eyes. It was too dark in the cinema to really read anything in them but he was watching Dorian intently.

“Cullen…” he whispered, completely at a loss as to what to say or do.

The smile that appeared on Cullen’s face wasn’t the polite smile he wore when dealing with strangers or the wide dorky smile Dorian so often saw when they were with their friends or even the smug smirk that was regularly aimed in his direction during their chess matches. It was something small and private and wonderful that he’d never seen before but wanted to see all the time.

He sat frozen as Cullen closed the gap between them and their lips met. He gasped but before Cullen could move away, to ask what was wrong, he brought one hand up to cradle Cullen’s face and kissed him back. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, trading gentle, slow kisses, and he really didn’t care. He’d have been happy to stay here kissing Cullen forever. Eventually though Cullen pulled away with a happy sigh and smiled at him.

“The wonders of modern cinema,” Dorian whispered in answer to the question Cullen had asked before all of this.

Cullen stared at him blankly for a moment then he gave that loud dorky laugh that simultaneously appalled and amused Dorian before quickly quietening himself when people glared at them. This time when Cullen slung his arm over the back of the chair, there was no pretence. Dorian immediately leaned back into it and Cullen slipped his arm down to wrap it around Dorian’s shoulders, pulling him close.

“Modern cinema does have its wonders,” Cullen whispered and this time there was no mistaking the brush of lips on his ear.

Dorian shivered at the sensation and placed his hand on Cullen’s thigh. Apparently this was a date and Cullen wasn’t quite as straight as he’d thought. He smiled and leaned into Cullen a bit more, finally giving the movie the attention it deserved as he contemplated what might come later.


End file.
